


Comes True

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: A trip to Inkopolis' library turns into a prolonged visit as Goggles decides that him and Army, who's never read a Fairytale, must stay and read together. Army called it childish, things couldn't come true with a kiss--Army stands corrected.Goggles giggles.





	Comes True

**Author's Note:**

> Personally??? I don't really ship this! But the tag was so empty and that's such a shame! I love Goggles' team meeting Army's, such a fun chapter to read and absolutely hilarious. Such different personalities and views on battle and toward the end, I feel they become close as friends. This was an idea I considered writing for another pair! (Rider and Goggles, but it just didn't seem right!) So here we are! I wrote this while at school, not quite sure it'll be all that nice, but enjoy it nonetheless!

_ "They're fiction, nothing of them will come true and they are there for the entertainment of others. Any piece of literature classified as a 'Fairtale' is just that, a tale of nonsense. A hoax! After all, fairies don't have tails." _

_ "You don't know that though!" _

_ Army glowered, fruitless in his attempt to convince Goggles that Fairytales weren't real. Really, how had this even begun? They'd been walking side by side into Inkopolis' public library. Army was returning a strategist guide when he'd heard Goggles gush over a book in hand. Endeared that his usually excitable friend was interested in a book, Army had asked what he had. _

_ "The Princess and The Frog!" Goggles had replied when Army asked. The orange inkling stared in bemusement. "You're joking." He asked dryly. _

_ Goggles shook his head with a child's enthusiasm, opening the book cover and deciding he'd read the book then and there. Army blanched. "Goggles, what could a Fairytale possibly offer you?" The orange teen stressed, circling the younger inkling and peering over his shoulder. Army read the first few lines, "Once upon a time." Nose scrunched in distaste, Army attempted to take the book from Goggles' hands. _

_ The blue eyed teen bounced away, book still held as he'd began to read aloud. Army hissed a, "Be quiet!" But alas, Goggles' chose to ignore him, happily reading the… Fairytale. Army disliked the word very much, it made no sense! _

_ "Goggles', I'd ask that you kindly put the book down, shut your mouth and walk me home." Army huffed, watching the other giggle to himself as he'd continue to read. "C'mon Army! Read with me, this has to be one of my favourites!" _

_ "One of your favourite books is a Fairytale? Of all things!" Goggles' looked up confused, "Fairytales are so fun to read. Don't you have a favourite Fairytale, Army?" The Inkling in question scoffed, as if he'd read such a childish thing! "Not at all." He gritted. _

_ Bewildered by the discovery, Goggles' abandoned his book to Army's relief, but then proceeded to drag Army towards the Fairytale section of the library to Army's chagrin. "What are you-' Goggles sniffed, "We're not leaving this library until you read one Fairytale!" Declared Goggles oh so determinedly. Army tugged backward at the declaration. _

_ "Absolutely not!" He protested, clawing at Goggles hand to let him go. Except Inklings didn't have claws and Goggles had a tight hold on him. Army refused to read a Fairytale! He'd never! _

_ Goggles looked back at him, "Where's your inner child?" Frowned the younger teen. Army laughed, "Dead and rotting underneath my boot. Now let go." Goggles pouted and… Looked to be annoyed. Army found out pretty early that Goggles was incapable of any other emotion, but happiness. So to see the blue teen attempt to… Was he trying to glare? _

_ "You're failing miserably." Army sighed, finger poking the crease between Goggles' brows. Said teen cracked a smile, Army nodded. "Better. But I'm not going to read nonsense." Goggles stuck his tongue out. _

_ "It's not nonsense! Fairytales are so fun to read!" Army raised a brow, "Fun? It's always fun when it comes to you, but I won't waste my time with it. After all, Fairytales aren't true and I'm no fan of fiction. Only fact." Goggles gaped. "What do you mean they're not true!? Edward wouldn't lie to me!" Then Goggles proceeded to have a meltdown… Who was Edward? _

_ Shaking his head aggressively, Army pitied the poor teen. What kind of monster told Goggles Fairytales were real? Actually… What kind of monster was Army considered for ruining Goggles childhood? Then again he's suspecting Goggles is still a child. He sighed. _

_ "Goggles, what makes you believe they're real?" Had asked Army, insensitive to the teary eyed look Goggles threw at him. Stay strong Army! Your will shall carry you to victory and you will not fall victim to- _

_ Army wiped Goggles' cheeks of stray tears with his thumbs, frowning with concern as he'd produced a handkerchief from his coat and offered it to his friend. "Poor thing." He murmured, witnessing how messily Goggles had attempted to blow his nose before Army had taken the handkerchief back and promoted Goggles to blow. Folding and pocketing the cloth, Army petted Goggles' head condescendingly. _

_ "Fairytales are nothing but fiction, Goggles. Mayhaps it's nice to imagine, I'm sorry for spoiling that. They're just so incredulous and unrealistically… True love? No such thing!" Army argued, failing in comforting the blue teen who'd crossed his arms defiantly. _

_ "You don't know that… A frog into a prince? We're squids turned into kids!" _

_ Army blinked. "That kind of logic-' Army paused. Then he thought of it. "Bullcarp!" He cursed, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. But then, "But wait, frogs don't exist." _

_ Goggles giggled knowingly, "They went extinct." He countered matter-of-fact. Army stuttered, "Well, yes, but how would we know!? I've read the history books, there was no record of-' _

_ "Even the smartest and oldest people don't know everything! So how can you say it's not true?" A smug grin split Goggles' face, Army at a loss for how he could say otherwise. Refusing to drop the argument now, Army picked up a book at random. "Then let's read one of these and I'll find a way to say otherwise! The word itself is stupid enough! Fairies don't have tails!" _

_ "Keep telling yourself that." Singsonged Goggles, guiding Army into a chair and sitting in his lap. Army huffed, bringing his arms around Goggles and opening the book in front of them both. "What are we reading?" Army asked exasperated, Goggles picking out the book from his hand and beginning to read. _

_ "Sleeping Beauty." _

  


_**Once upon a time and happily ever after later…** _

  


_ Army yawned, "True loves kiss is a hoax." _

_ Goggles jumped in his lap, turning his head to stare accusingly at Army. The orange eyed teen chuckled, "Don't look at me like that. She woke up conveniently to the prince kissing her." Giggling to himself, Army patted Goggles head and the blue inkling abandoned his seat. Stretching out, Army sighed. "Fairytales are just dumb. Maybe not all of it is make believe, but an evil witch-' "Fairy", corrected Goggles. _

_ "An evil fairy curses a young maiden, turns into a dragon," He snorted. "Prince defeats said dragon, kisses his princess and hooray, she awakes and they live-' _

_ "Happily ever after!!" Goggles cheered. _

_ "First of all, dragons don't exist. Don't even try arguing this one, dinosaurs were far from breathing green fire and fairies have always been folks tale. And the prince and princess are human.. Yes, I suppose those monstrosities were a thing. This is all bull, change my mind." _

_ Goggles hummed softly, "You still read a Fairytale with me. And you're smiling." Army cocked a brow, head tilted in thought. He supposed he did and he was smiling. Over what? Some childish fable? _

_ "Fairytales might not be real-' _

_ "They aren't-' _

_ "But they're fun to read!" _

_ Army couldn't quite argue that. He'd lost. Guess he couldn't convince Goggles that Fairytales were dumb and instead, he might've appreciated it. _

_ "Yes, it was nice." Army gave in, receiving a whoop from Goggles. Done returning his book, Army contemplated signing out another. Goggles suggested he'd take home a Fairytale. Was he really going to? Book in hand, the decision was made for him and he'd taken, "Peter Pan." He mouthed with a frown. More fairies, how thrilling. _

_ Next to him Goggles was vibrating, "That's my all time favourite!" Army looked at the blue teen, quietly tracing the cover thoughtfully. "Then how about you come over and we read it together? I'm feeling that I won't really touch it without being prompted…" _

_ Goggles smiled brightly, "Of course!" _

_ They're walk home wasn't long, though they'd taken a detour through the Plaza before taking a train. The hum as they rode the rails was surprisingly soothing. Army had only shut his eyes a moment, then he'd fallen asleep next to his companion. _

_ He'd dreamt of fairy light, a battle or two ending in his victory and celebratory curry. A cute smile and the sun's warmth. The feeling of leather under him and distantly-- _

_Army's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by Goggles. Who stood over him and he was sobering up from his nap. He was tempted to yawn, though he'd come to notice his mouth was preoccupied. Army blushed._

_ Pulling away with a soft smile, Goggles offered his hand to Army. "It's our stop." He winked playfully, causing Army to stumble forward with embarrassment and catch himself on Goggles. The blue teen happy to hold him and guide him out of the train. _

_ "You were wrong. True love's kiss does wake people up!" Goggles giggled, holding Army's hand and absentmindedly swinging their arms.  _

_ Army made a poor attempt at hiding his face, "That's one Fairytale come true." _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-hello! I hope that was fun, to be honest the concept is a little haphazard, I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, but it was cute and I rolled with whatever I was writing. Can't wait to write more! Hopefully more Army and Aloha, then Goggles, the team and soo much more!


End file.
